The Werewolf
by Teflon
Summary: Remus/OC Remus is back to Hogwarts to teach once again after the Dark Lord was defeated. Visiting Sirius and the others at their house in Hogsmeade, Remus meets a shy girl who owns a bookstore. Will Sirius succeed in trying to set these two up?
1. The Bookstore

Chapter 1:

_Back to Hogwarts for another year.  I just couldn't refuse Headmaster Dumbledore, but I still can't quite believe that he wants a werewolf for a teacher, not after what almost happened years before when I was a professor.  _Remus Lupin, a handsome man with dark brown hair and chocolately brown eyes, was still lost in his thoughts.  

Back when he was still a child, Lupin was bitten by a werewolf and ended up becoming one.  Albus Dumbledore, the great wizard of Hogwarts knew this but let him enter school just the same.  There, he met the rest of the gang soon to be known as The Marauders.  The group consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.  

Sirius and James were known for their exceedingly handsome looks:  black hair and beautiful brown eyes.  Both loved playing pranks on the Slytherins, especially one Severus Snape.  But for Peter, nobody at Hogwarts could understand why he hung around with the rest of the Marauders.  He was a dull ratlike creature, always bending to everyone else's wills.  

But as Lord Voldemort killed James and his wife, Lily, Sirius was captured and taken to Azkaban, instead of the real culprit, Peter.  Years later, Lupin was given a job by Dumbledore to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Dumbledore actually trusted a werewolf to teach young witches and wizards.   After the trials of that year, such as Sirius escaping and Peter being found, Remus resigned his position on the account of him not being able to control himself in his werewolf form.  He hadn't taken his potion the night of the full moon and he couldn't take the risk of that ever happening again.

But once again, he wasn't in the position to refuse Albus Dumbledore.  He had done so much that Remus couldn't refuse his asking.  He was going back to Hogwarts to teach the same class he had taught before, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  

_It's been five years since I've last been to Hogwarts, _Lupin was thinking.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left the school five years ago and were at the moment staying with Harry's godfather, Sirius in the town of Hogsmeade.  He hoped to visit with them during the Christmas holidays.  

Walking through the courtyard at the school, Remus slowed when he saw Hagrid and Dumbledore strolling towards him.

"Professor Lupin, it's wonderful to have ye back.  You were the best professor for the class you taught.  All the others were loonies," Hagrid exclaimed.  

"I agree completely with Hagrid.  It is wonderful to have you back, even though I had to push and prod."  The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as he shook Lupin's hand vigorously.  "We don't need you tonight Remus, so go sneak off to Hogsmeade to visit Sirius and his guests."

After Lupin had unpacked and put his things away in his room, he took himself off to the statue that blocked the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.  Once in Hogsmeade, he walked by the Shrieking Shack, barely managing to suppress a shudder, and kept walking towards Sirius's house.  The Shrieking Shack was Lupin's hideaway when he was in werewolf form.  At the light of the full moon, Lupin with his close pals would sneak away to the Shrieking Shack to be with Lupin during his transformation.  The others Potter, Sirius, and Pettigrew had become animagi to be able to stay with him.  Potter was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Pettigrew a rat, which completely suited him.  

Remus noticed a new bookstore nearby Sirius's house.  _I've never seen this before.  Well, I love reading, so I think I'll stop in before going to visit the others. _Opening the door, Lupin crossed over the threshold into a bookstore containing a wide variety of wizarding books. 

"Hello, can I help you search for anything?"  An innocent sounding voice asked.   A shy looking lady walked towards Remus.  She was wearing drab blue robes with identical blue glasses.  She looked the timid bookish type, with mousy brown hair.  But looking at her once again, Remus noticed that she really had the loveliest eyes.  They weren't blue, but a shade of blue with a dark ring near the pupil.  Shaking his head, Lupin tried to get the imprint of those eyes out of his memory.  

"I was just passing by and noticed the bookstore.  Having never seen it before, I decided to stop in."  

"Well, look around and if you need any help come find me." Replied the girl.  

In the end Remus found two books he wanted, a book of dangerous beasts and another of curses.  He thought that he might as well read up on the information he'd need to know for the year.  

He smiled nicely at the girl, which caused her to blush profusely.  "By the way, I'm Remus Lupin.  You have a great selection of books here."

"I've heard of you.  You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  I hope you're better than the others.  Some of my best customers, Hermione, Harry, and Ron love telling me stories about some of the worst they've had.  And I'm Violet."

"Those three eh?  I taught them years ago when I was a professor at Hogwarts.  Those were the brightest of the bunch.  Are you good friends with them?"

"More like acquaintances, but I'm dining with them all tonight.  They wanted me to meet their friend from London that's coming down for a visit."

"You've met him then.  I'm the friend Sirius and them were speaking of.  It was nice to meet you Violet.  I'll see you at dinner then."

So, Sirius wants me to meet this Violet girl.  He's probably hoping that I'll finally fall in love.  But the timid types aren't my sorts.  Besides that, I'm a werewolf.  There's no hope in a lasting relationship.

Minutes later, Lupin was knocking on his friend's door.  Sirius opened it wide and enveloped Remus in a hug.  "I've missed you Moony."

"You just missed having someone play pranks with you Padfoot.  I just stopped in at the bookstore and met the owner.  The girl with the amazing eyes, named Violet.  I heard she's coming to dinner as well."

"Well, come on inside.  Dinner's almost ready."  Saying that, Sirius led him inside, and Moony didn't notice that Sirius had taken out his wand, pointed to Lupin's hair, and whispered a spell.  Silently laughing, Padfoot couldn't wait to see Miss Violet's expression, as she would notice Moony's new hair, a shocking rainbow of color.  He had plans to set those two up as soon as he had met her.  They were perfect and he only had to show Moony that a werewolf could love.  Grinning widely, he silently hummed a few lines of the wedding march. 


	2. Dinner With the Group

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, not I, no matter how much I long to do so.

_Ah, Sirius.  I know you only too well.  Hmmm...what to do to him.  _Grinning widely, Remus tapped his wand lightly against Sirius's back as he led him into the living room.  In bright neon green, the word dimwit was scrawled gracefully across Sirius's back.  _It's great to be back, making a fool of my friends again.  _

Sirius looked over at Remus.  "What are you grinning about?"  Turning to the rest of the group in the living room, he said, "Look who's finally showed up for dinner.  Werewolves are always late!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up to greet Remus whom they haven't seen in ages.  All talking at once, they barely gave Remus a time to answer their questions.

"How've you been?"

"Are you really going to teach again?  Those kids are lucky to get you for a teacher?"

"For now they will.  Dumbledore asked a favor of myself, and I just can't refuse him.  I start tomorrow, at the beginning of the term."

Changing the subject, Sirius asked, "So, how do you like Violet?  She's pretty in an unassuming way."

"I haven't really had time to talk to her, now have I?"  Remus replied.  He didn't want to talk about her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.  Harry swung it open to admit Violet, who was dressed in a dark blue wizard robe.  She glanced at Remus's hair and then at Sirius, whose back was turned towards her.  Struggling to contain a laugh, she said hello to everyone.

"Well, everyone's here, so let's eat!"  With that said, Sirius led the way to the dining room.  

Walking behind Sirius and Remus, Violet could no longer hold in her laughter.  Trying to keep a straight face, she doubled over and laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You like Remus's hair don't you?"  Sirius asked, chuckling as well.

"Actually, I was admiring the apt description that's written on the back of your shirt."  Violet grinned cheekily as she said it.

Quick as a blink, Sirius had his robe turned around and was looking at the back of his robe.  "Remus, you're getting better in your old age."  Tapping "dimwit" with his wand, he changed the words to say "Heart stopper."  

"Now that's more accurate.  Shame on you for thinking I was a dimwit."  Shaking his finger at Violet and then at Remus, Sirius sat down at the table.

Hours later, everyone was gathered around in the living room, laughing at everyone's stories from when they went to Hogwarts.

"—Walked into the girl's dorm and the hottest girl was in there changing.  Sirius didn't speak for days, still being in dream land."  Remus finished his story and everyone was laughing.  "Sirius was always fond of the ladies, being one of the most popular guys at school.  He had a girlfriend every week, and now that he's free, he's turned back into the immature woman lover."

Sirius smirked, saying, "At least the ladies still love me.  You were never interested, no matter how cute one was."

"That's because I don't think with my ….." Remus stopped, slightly blushing, as he realized what he was about to say.

Violet sighed.  _Remus really was very boyishly attractive, especially when he blushes.  Every since I met the others, I've been fascinated by descriptions and the history of this friend of his.  But it doesn't feel like infatuation, but like the real L-O-V-E word.  _Sighing again, Violet looked back up at the others, who were watching her closely.  

"Sorry, I was woolgathering, practically hugging a sheep." Grinning at the others, she began telling a story about Peeves, the joker ghost at Hogwarts.  "The first day, walking towards the banquet to be sorted, Peeves threw water balloons at us, hitting Snape right in the face.  It was the funniest first moment at school, him soaking wet and furious.  Heh, but he did deserve it.  He'd been picking on all the girls."

"That dirty Snape.  Never did like that slimy Slytherin.  Is he still teaching Remus?"  Sirius asked.

"He's still teaching Potions, all right.  I heard he's mellowed out a bit, but I'm sure he was fired up over the fact that I'm back to teach at Hogwarts."

"Why doesn't Snape like you Remus?"  Violet asked.

There was a long pause as Remus thought of a suitable reply.  Thinking quickly he replied, "It was mutual hatred at first sight, he hated me and I loathed him."

Changing the topic quickly, Sirius asked, "So Violet, what are you going to do with your weekend?"

"Organize the books in the store, I suppose."

"We can't have you do anything so boring with your weekend.  I'm thinking of throwing a party this weekend, with a couple old friends.  I hope that you and Remus will show up."

Remus stood up.  "I need to get back to Hogwarts.  I start the new school year tomorrow and have to devise a lesson plan.  If you're ready Violet, I'd love to walk you home."  Holding out a hand, Remus helped her up from her seat.  

"Go ahead with him Violet," Hermione said.  "You shouldn't have to walk home by yourself."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Remus and Violet departed, walking close together.

_I know I have to right to get close to her, with myself being a werewolf.  She could never fall for me, yet I can't seem to stop myself from falling for her.  _Sighing, Remus looked at Violet who was looking at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Remus dragged his eyes away from her own aqua pools.  "N-no.  I'm quite all right."

Unlocking her door, Remus opened it, still staring at Violet.  "I'll see you next weekend right?"

"Yes, I'll be there if you will be.  Goodnight Remus."  She kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bookstore, and shutting the door behind her.

With his hand on his cheek, Remus stood there for minutes.  Shaking his head, he headed off towards the secret passage to get him back to Hogwarts.


	3. Flowers in the Moonlight

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned Harry Potter instead of J.K.Rowling.  All characters are her's.

Chapter 3:

_What was I thinking? Walking her home, making sure she was going to the party too.  I must've been out of my mind.  I know we could never work, but the more I'm around her, the more I begin to hope.  I begin to hope that if she did find out that I was a werewolf, she'd love me all the same.  My hairy body and long canines wouldn't bother her on the light of the full moon because she would care too much about me to mind.  _Remus was still deep in thought the rest of the week.

The first week of school went by, and trying not to sound bias, Remus really did enjoy his Gryffindors the best.  They were a mixture of mischievous kids that reminded himself of his friends in his Hogwarts years and the shy ones who knew every answer.  As he had in his earlier teaching year, Lupin started everyone off with a boggart.  Boggarts were known to change into whatever frightened a person most.  For Remus, a silvery orb, the full moon, was what the boggart always changed into.  But the boggart gets confused because of the amount of people, and can be finished off with laughter and a simple spell.  He couldn't help but laugh when one student's biggest fear was Professor Snape.  The students had laughed when Snape was then dressed up in a pink clown costume.  It had reminded him of Neville Longbottom who deepest fear was also the Potions teacher. 

Thinking about the following night, Remus didn't fall asleep until late.

"I really hope I look good enough for Remus.  I've never worn dress robes, at least not since my schooldays.  Heh, I can tell I'm becoming slightly fruity.  I've reached insanity because I'm finally talking to myself and even answering my own questions."

Twirling around in front of the mirror, Violet examined herself.  She was wearing a midnight blue dress robe that had lace around the cuffs and hem.  It was a beautiful dress that had almost wiped out her vault.  She wasn't used to being this frivolous but looking good for Remus seemed to her to be a great idea to splurge.  Hanging down her back, her mousy hair was shining and smooth.  The glasses were her final touch, but they didn't seem to make her appear geeky tonight.  

A knock sounded at the door.  _Remus is here already! _Running down the stairs, Violet nearly flipped head over heels as she stumbled.  Breathless, she swung open the door to admit Remus, who had a gentle smile on his face.

Remus's eyes widened fractionally as he noted the expression of great pleasure on her face.  She seemed extremely happy to see him again.  Taking her arm, Remus led her out of the house and down the street.

"My fair lady, you're looking especially lovely tonight.  Midnight blue becomes you, as does anything you wear."

"My good sir, you put my looks to shame."  Violet's comment was indeed true.  Remus was wearing a dark blue robe as well.  The robe was shot through at the neckline with silvery thread.  His brown hair looked so smooth that Violet's hands positively itched to run through his hair.  In the moonlight, his eyes appeared almost black and his lips looked sinfully sensuous.  She had kissed his cheek the other night, the first kiss that she had ever given, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his lips upon her own.  "This is the first party I've been to where I've had a date."

"I'm glad you chose me.  If I'm your first date, then these must be a first for you as well.  To my beautiful bookstore owner, these are for you."  Remus reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a bouquet of blue roses.  "I've enchanted these to match the color of your eyes, but you still put them to shame."

"T-Thank you.  I've never received anything so gorgeous in my life.  I'll cherish these forever, or at least until they die."  Blushing slightly, she grinned and buried her nose in the roses to smell their sweet scent. 

They had finally reached the doors of his friend's house.  "Well, it's now or never.  Let's face them together."

Hand in hand, they walked into the house that was filled to bursting with friends and people they had never met.


	4. Enter Vanessa

Disclaimer:  I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

The party was in full swing.  Couples were dancing before dinner, and as Remus and Violet walked into the room, a slow song began to play.

"May I have this dance?"  Remus asked.  Without giving her a chance to reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  They began swaying in gentle rhythm to the music.  

He smells so nice, and it feels right, being in his arms.  I wish this moment would never end. 

Sadly it did.  A voluptuous woman with stunning blond hair cut in.  "Remus, I haven't seen you in years.  Sorry dear, but I believe that this is my dance."  Pushing Violet away she grabbed Remus and danced off with him.  

Remus shot her an apologetic look over his shoulder and turned his attention to the gorgeous blond.  "Vanessa, it's good to see you again.  You look beautiful, but I wouldn't imagine you putting up with anything less."  Remus smiled a cynical smile.

"Darling, you know I haven't forgotten you.  It's wonderful to see you again," she purred.

"…Likewise."  He was looking around for Violet and not paying attention to her words.

Vanessa became annoyed.  Why was he ignoring her and looking for the ugly girl?  She lifted her hands up to his face and forced him to look at her.

Her voice dropped to a husky whisper.  "I've missed you.  Ever since you and I broke up years ago, I've wanted to see you again, kiss you just once more."

"Vanessa, what was between us is now over.  There never was anything much anyways."

"I know you still want me darling.  I see it in your eyes as you look upon my body."

"You're imagining things.  I'm just wondering if when you bend over, you fall out of your top.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my date."  With that parting comment, Remus tried to extract himself from her clinging arms.

"That ugly girl?  Please, you're joking.  She even looks a bore.  Even if you do like her, the feeling will fade quickly.  She's not your type.  Besides that, what do you think she'll do when she finds out what you are?  You think she'll still want you after she knows you're a werewolf?  You're deluding yourself.  She'll think of you as a savage dog, but I on the other hand…  Think about that.  I'll be around."  Vanessa turned on her four-inch heels and stalked away.

Remus kept on the lookout for Violet.  _Where had she disappeared off to?  _Remus stood in the corner, keeping an eye out, but his mind began to drift to other matters.  _Her words did have a ring of truth to them though.  Violet would quickly get over her interest in him as soon as the news of his doggy behavior was spread.  But just a few more days with her is worth the heartache when she realizes what I truly am.  _

Finally, he found her.  She was sitting with Harry, who had his arms around Hermione.  Walking over to the group, he realized that Hermione was crying, but with happiness.  

As soon as he was near, Hermione burst out, "Remus, Harry just proposed to me!"

Smiling Violet said, "And she said "yes."  It was positively romantic."  But there was a note of sadness in her tone.  She couldn't help thinking of what had just happened.  _I wonder who that smutty woman was.  She knew Remus in the past.  An old girlfriend?  I shouldn't care, but I do.  I truly am in love with this sensitive man, desperately in love.  How can a guy of his standard ever love someone like me?_

"Everyone, let's eat!"  Sirius called.  Grabbing Violet's hand, Sirius led the way to the dining room.  The table was magically stretched to allow at least fifty people to sit down to dinner.  

The food was wonderful everyone said, but each bite tasted like cardboard to Violet.  She couldn't help but think Remus was still interested in that woman.  Everyone now and then he would shoot her a quick glance, but she couldn't read the expression on his face.  

Jealousy?  Rage?  Pleasure?  She needed to know.

After dinner, everyone walked back to the living room to begin dancing again.  Violet spotted the woman standing off to the side watching, with a nasty smile on her face.  She quickly walked over.  

"Hello.  I'm Remus's friend Violet."

The woman looked her over, her grin becoming wider.  "I'm Vanessa.  An _old _friend.  I suppose you want to know what's between Remus and I."

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Years ago, after Remus left Hogwarts, he met me at one of Sirius's parties.  We hit it off immediately.  I was beautiful (Hmph!  Conceited is more like it, Violet thought) and he was very attracted to me.  We dated for a few years, off and on, until one night, I found out his dark secret.  I broke up with him, but a few days later I came to my senses.  I told him what I felt for him hadn't changed; actually I was more attracted when I knew the truth.  Remus shook me off, and walked out on me.  We haven't spoken since.  This is the first time I've seen him in years, happier than he's ever looked too.  But I warn you, my dear, you won't hold his attention for long.  Remus will always come back to me."  Vanessa smirked, seeing the girl's face.  She looked heartbroken.

"Well, _my dear, _Remus and I like each other, and I don't believe a harlot like you will change that."  With that, Violet walked over to Harry and the others and engaged in conversation with them.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed.  The girl was made of sterner stuff than she thought.  Nobody, especially that ugly girl, was allowed to ridicule her!

Author's note:  I'm glad everyone likes the story so far.  I've been a big Harry Potter fan ever since the books came out, and I've positively been itching to write this story.  I should be updating more frequently.  

Well, keep reading and reviewing.  Thanks!


	5. Bittersweet Kisses

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  She owns it all.

Chapter 5

Violet hadn't seen Remus for a few weeks.  It seemed as if he was avoiding her.  She couldn't help but think of Vanessa's words. She had told her that Remus wouldn't be interested for long, but Violet had thought she was bragging.  Maybe Remus was beginning to want that tramp back.  _If he does want to stop seeing me, I won't cry.  I refuse to shed a tear in front of him.  _

Remus was also thinking of Vanessa's comments.  That's all he could think about.  The weeks following the party dragged slowly, mostly because he couldn't go see Violet.  He had realized within a few days of knowing her that she was the one.  The big ONE, the person he wanted to share his life with, have children with, and grow old with.  But alas, he was a werewolf and she was completely innocent.  Even though Moony knew this, he didn't have the strength to stop seeing her.  At the moment, he was sneaking out of the castle to go visit the bookstore.  He was trying to disillusion himself into believing he needed another book to touch up his knowledge for class.  But it didn't work.  He only wanted to see Violet smile, laugh, and watch her nose crinkle up with the pleasure of seeing him.  

Walking down the street, towards the bookstore, Remus saw Harry and Hermione leave, hand in hand.  They looked supremely happy, laughing at a private joke of some sort.  Harry leaned down to kiss the top of Hermione's head, and Remus smiled.  It was nice to see a couple so in love, a love that wasn't doomed.  

The couple was entranced with each other, so much so that they didn't see Remus walk by into the bookstore.

Violet's back was turned to him, and she was putting books on the shelves.  "Guess who."

Violet spun around, the pleasure in her eyes completely visible. "Remus!  I've missed you so!"

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"Were you off with…?"

"With who?  Vanessa?  You can believe me when I say that as you mature, people like that suddenly don't appeal.  She's beautiful, but that's all.  I have no wish to see her anymore."  Remus replied.  But inside, his heart was screaming. _That was the perfect excuse.  You could have said that seeing Vanessa again made all the feelings resurface.  You would have let her down gently, and had a great reason to break things off before it gets too painful.  But all I want is just a few more weeks to bask in her loving nature._

Violet was beginning to think she was being silly.  She should trust him; know that he wouldn't be interested in someone like Vanessa because she knew him as well as she knew herself.  Jealous hags aren't attractive to a man, she told herself, so stop acting like one.

"Are you able to close the bookstore for one day and come out on a date with me?" Remus asked.

_I'd swim across an ocean just to be with you._  "Yes, I don't mind closing shop for one day.  Where are we going?"

"How about I dust off my broomstick and sweep you off for a romantically mysterious day?"  Remus grinned.  "I can't guarantee, though, that we'll fall off my broom.  I haven't ridden in ages."

Her eyes sparkled with merriment.   "Well, if we do fall off, I'll just have to land on you."

"Give me half an hour, then I'll be back with my broomstick."  Remus ran out the door and to Hogwarts to grab his stuff.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Violet was still waiting.  She was pacing the room wondering if he was ever coming back.  

As Violet was thinking of him, Remus was thinking about her and wondering if she was upset that he was running late.  At Hogwarts Snape had dragged him into his office because he needed to talk to him.  Ever since Voldemort was defeated, Snape was beginning to become a nice person, no longer a slimy greasy haired teacher.  Remus decided it was best to hear him out before joining the lady who owned his heart.

Severus surprised him with his first comment.  "Remus, I'm sorry.  I rarely apologize, but this time I think it's your due.  You're a decent teacher and even though you're a werewolf, I think you're better than most. So, I'm sorry."

Remus was stunned.  Severus Snape offering him not exactly friendship but an apology.  It had to be a trap, but surprisingly it wasn't.  For the next hour they talked and began a guarded friendship.  Snape wasn't such a bad person anymore.  He couldn't wait to tell the others.  Sirius would be hard to convince, but perhaps everyone could forget their differences and become friends once again.

"Severus, I've got to get going.  Violet's waiting for me."

"You don't mean Violet the Gryffindor?  The one who's just opened the bookstore in Hogsmeade?"

"That's her.  Sirius introduced her to me and we hit it off.  We're just good friends though.  I've got to go Severus.  Goodbye." With that Remus ran off to join Violet.

Breathless, Remus opened the door to the bookshop and spotted her right away.  She was sitting on the counter reading a book about werewolves.  Remus knew that she hadn't found out about him yet because there hadn't been a full moon recently, not until next week.  "Sorry I'm late.  Something came up that I couldn't ignore.  Ready?"

"I've been ready for hours.  Let's go."  Violet grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him out the door.  Minutes later, they were walking hand in hand through the dense forest near Hogsmeade.  "So where's this field and lake Remus?"

"We'll be there in about a second.  You're like a child, impatiently waiting for a treat.  It's adorable."  Remus smiled, thinking that she looked beautiful.  

They finally reached the field.  Remus sat behind Violet wrapping his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall as they took off from the field.  Flying high, both were laughing as Remus rolled and dived on the broom.  

"I haven't had this much fun in years!  There's the lake Remus."  Violet gasped as Remus dived down and flew across the water's edge.  Both were damp from the water when they stopped beside the lake to sit and watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."  Remus was looking at her as he said it, making her blush.  He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her forehead.  She didn't protest, and he moved his way down the side of her face to her lips.  They embraced passionately, neither wanting to stop until both were breathless.  

"I never want this day to end.  I wish I could be by your side always."  Violet said.  She looked at him to see his reaction to what she was telling him.  But he only smiled and didn't reply.  

Gripping her hand, Remus tugged her to her feet.  They walked back to the bookstore in companionable silence.  

Remus unlocked her door and kissed her on the cheek as she was passing by.  "Until next time, sweetheart."

Remus was shaking as he walked through the Hogwart's hallways.  Violet had all but confessed that she was in love with him.  He had no right playing with her feelings and needed to break things off with her as quickly as possible.  He rather have her hate him for that instead of her knowing about his other form.  

Sighing, Remus knew he could never have what he wanted most in this world…. her.   


	6. Heart Break

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

Violet couldn't help daydreaming the next few days.  Remus had been so sweet, taking her for a ride, watching the sunset with her, and kissing her senseless.  She was surprised she could even remember her own name.  

But two weeks went by, and there was no Remus.  She couldn't help but be disappointed.  The days weren't complete without talking to him, laughing with him, or seeing his gorgeous smile.  She truly was in love, but she couldn't think of why he wasn't visiting.

Even though she was selling more books each day, she wasn't happy.  

Remus was in his office, still recovering from his last transformation.  At least the potion Snape had made him helped him keep his mind.  Violet was still all he could think of though.  She wasn't exactly pretty, but she seemed beautiful to him.  He had fallen hard and there was no chance of recovery.  With little effort she had stolen his heart which was going to make it all the more painful to break up with her.  He had decided to go see her tonight, not exactly sure about what he was going to say.  Dreading the moment, Remus left for Hogsmeade.

Minutes later, he was knocking on her door.  The sight of her face nearly made him forget his intentions.  To his shock, Vanessa was there.

"Darling, it's great to see you.  I was just explaining to this bookish girl about how we met and fell in love.  She doesn't believe me though.  But since I know your secret, I also know that you'll tell her you're still in love with myself."  She smiled frostily and arched one eyebrow.  Leaning close, she whispered in his ear.  "Unless you want her to know that is.  I should enjoy seeing her run."

Remus looked disdainfully at Vanessa and turned his gaze to Violet.  She looked sadder than he had ever seen her.  _Goodbye to the happiest days of my life._

"Violet, we need to talk.  Vanessa how about you leave while I explain things to her."

"Of course darling."  She grinned nastily at Violet and kissed Remus's cheek as she walked out the door.  

Remus could barely resist trying to rub the devil's kiss of his face.  "Listen Violet…."

She interrupted him though.  "Remus, is what she said true?  It is isn't it?  That's why you wanted to speak to me."  Her eyes filled with tears, and Remus looked guiltily away.

"I'm sorry to say this.  You're a great person and deserve someone better than myself.  I can't see you anymore.  I know that you think it's because of Vanessa, but it's of another matter.  I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth, I swear it.  I didn't want to lead you along and manipulate your feelings.  I hope that when everything's over with, we can still be friends, but nothing more than that."

"Remus, you know I love you.  I've loved you since I've first met you.  Sirius told me about you and I was intrigued, but after meeting you, I've come to realize that you're my soul mate.  I'll never be complete without you.  Don't you trust me to tell me your true reasons?"  Violet was trying hard not to cry but wasn't succeeding.  A single tear slid down her cheek and landed on the ground.  More were following the path of the first.  

"Violet, I'm so sorry."  Remus wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  _This is torture.  I never wanted to hurt the one I care about most.  But being with her day after day is tearing me apart. _He told himself over and over that he was doing the right thing.  

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes red from crying.  "Remus, I don't think we can be friends.  It'd be torture for me seeing you day after day knowing that we've no chance.  Please leave before I disgrace myself further."

She got her wish.  He gave her one last look and walked away, not looking back.  Wrapping her arms around herself, Violet gave in to the pain.  She collapsed to the floor crying her heartache.

A week later, she was still miserable.  Everything she looked at or anything a customer said reminded her of her lost love.  She knew that Vanessa was the reason he broke up with her, or at least one of them.  One could never forget their first love and she knew that she never would.  Sirius and the others hadn't been to see her yet, but she knew they would as soon as they heard.  The shop was still open but even looking at her beloved books didn't soothe her pain.  Nothing would except for him.

Remus was just as miserable.  He thought of her all the time, her still in tears.  He felt as low as a Slytherin and guilty as hell.  Sirius had called him an ass for breaking up with Violet.  He had visited the others when he went to Hogsmeade the other day.  When Sirius and him were alone, he had explained what happened.  

"-So I left."

"You're an ass Moony.  The best thing that's happened to you was Violet and you left her.  Did you ever stop and think that maybe she wouldn't care that you're a werewolf?  I know her and I know that she loves you.  She wouldn't care.  You'd still be Remus, the dimwit she's fallen in love with.  I'll admit that I tried to set you two up.  Thinking you'd be perfect for each other and that she'd bring sunshine and happiness into your life, I foolishly introduced the two of you.  Hell, you're miserable without her.  Admit it, you need her.  So how about you go over there and apologize.  Get down on your knees and beg her forgiveness.  She loves you so much that you and I both know she'll take you back.  Remus, you think you're worthless, but you're the only one.  You're a wonderful friend and you deserve to be content.  Go out and get your happiness back."  With that, Sirius left the room, leaving Moony to his thoughts.

Remus leaned back in his chair in his office, thinking about what Sirius had said.  Severus rudely interrupted him.

"What's got you down Lupin?"

"Listen, say you were a werewolf and you broke up with someone you cared deeply about because you thought she'd look at you with disgust if she knew.  Would you tell her or would you just try to get over her?"

Severus obviously wasn't expecting that.  "There's no such thing as love, but if you're stupid enough to believe in it, then grab hold with both hands and don't let go.  If you're her soul mate, then she's yours.  Both of you will never be happy apart.  Before you start speaking again, I'm leaving.  This kind of talk makes me sick."  With that, he left.

Both Severus and Sirius had been able to get him to understand what he'd been too stupid to know for himself.  He was going to get her back.  They belonged together and if she loved him, she would accept him for who he truly was.  A smile came to his face as he thought about when he would see her next.  

Whistling, he scribbled down a little note and went to the owlery to borrow an owl.  He had to get his special girl something to prove what was in his heart.  


	7. Finale

Chapter 7  

The Finale:  I tried to make this one extra long instead of combining it into two chapters.  Enjoy!

The gift in his sleeve, Remus set off for Hogsmeade.  He had already decided how to win her back, and this time it was for keeps.  The only stormy cloud for his sunny day was the fact that Vanessa was walking towards him.

Vanessa stopped a few feet away from Remus, both outside the bookstore.  She licked her lips before moving the rest of the way towards him, leaning her body into his.  "Remus, darling, I'm glad to see that you left that snotty girl in tears.  I knew you'd see it my way.  Besides, only someone such as myself would welcome your savage appetites.  Meet me tonight, lover boy."  She winked at him and smiled, a cold cynical smile.  

Remus had no expression what so ever on his face.  "Vanessa, how about I take you out to the lake like we used to?"

Her eyes showed her surprise.  "Fine with me.  Don't bring blankets or anything.  We'll use each other's body heat to keep warm."

"All I'm bringing is some rope and a dirty sock.  I'm planning on gagging you, tying you up, and throwing you into the lake to drown.  Which means if you'd like to remain in good health, stay the hell away from me and Violet."  Remus's voice was low and threatening.

Vanessa felt a shiver run up her spine.  He looked so dangerous that she couldn't help but want him.  

"Chance meetings sometimes happen, my sweet, and I might accidentally let slip that I know who you are.  You're ugly girlfriend won't stick around.  She'll run off in a heartbeat.  But I, on the other hand, would greatly appreciate you the way you deserve.  Seductively, she ran her hands down the front of his body.

He stopped her before her paws went below his waist.  With his other hand, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  "Vanessa, she is nothing like you.  She has a good pure soul and is kind to everyone.  You may think of her as ugly, but to me she is beautiful.  She loves me, and I realize now that she'll accept me for who I am.  She is the keeper of my heart, and I'll never settle for a harpy like you.  You disgust me.  Just go crawl back into that hell hole that you came from."  

Vanessa was fuming.  How dare anyone talk to her like that?!  She was beautiful and had the perfect body.  Everyone fell in love with her, not some dusty owner of a bookstore.  Oh, he would pay.  Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa spotted Violet standing by the window.  She was watching them with pain clearly obvious in her eyes.  Smirking, she gripped the sides of Remus's face and brought his mouth down to hers. 

Stunned, Remus didn't immediately pull away.  Finally, coming to his senses, he pushed Vanessa away.  Spitting on the ground, he tried to get her vile taste off of him.  Turning around, Remus went to the door of the shop and tried to open it, but someone had changed the sign to "closed" and the door was locked.  Remus began pounding on the door, but Vanessa laid a hand on his arm.

"Your ugly girl saw you grab me and kiss the daylights out of me.  You should feel horrible.  You knew the girl was watching, but you just had to break her heart more.  Remus, darling, you should be ashamed of yourself."  With that, Vanessa walked off.  

"Dammit! Violet, open the door.  I can explain."  But she wouldn't open up because she was too busy crying into her pillow up in her room.  

Remus stalked off towards Sirius's home, realizing that he had blown it once again.

Screwed up once again Remus?  I never said it was going to be easy getting her back, but through all the difficulties, I'm sure you will prevail.  The great werewolf can't win against a harpy disguised in a dress.  Explain about Vanessa and about who you truly are.  All you have to do now is get around that locked door."  Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misery.  

Remus finally found love like I was hoping.  However, I won't ever fall into that trap.  There are too many ladies that would miss my being single.  

"Sirius, I'm going to make sure you suffer as much as myself when you finally meet your match.  Hopefully, she'll help you get rid of your notions about not falling in love and your philandering ways."  Remus's scowl turned into a grin.  "Well, this next time has got to be a charm, or else I'm going to think there is no luck for myself in this world."

Violet was sitting up in her room trying to concentrate on reading a book and not thinking about that tramp Vanessa.  She knew Remus didn't deliberately try to be caught kissing Vanessa because he'd never hurt her feelings by being so cruel as to do it where she would see him.  Vanessa had probably intentionally stopped at the shop, saw her, and grabbed Remus to get revenge.  And it had worked.  Violet was jealous and incredibly unhappy.  Even talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius didn't help.  They reminded her of Remus.  She was beginning to wish she could just forget about him, but she knew deep down in her heart that that wish would never come true.  

_This had better be my lucky day because I'm getting frustrated. _ For the past week, Remus had tried to talk to Violet but the girl had some kind of anti-Moony radar.  She avoided him like the plague, and would probably rather face boils and sores than talk to him.  But this time, he wasn't going to give up until he talked to her.  As he walked up to the bookshop, he heard the door lock and watched the curtains close.  

"Violet, my love, you forget I'm a wizard and can easily unlock doors."  With that, Remus touched his wand to the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora._"  The lock clicked and the door swung open.  He walked into the room, lightened by the sun drifting in through the open door.  Violet stood at the bottom of the steps, eyes wide.  

"I'm not leaving until we talk and straighten things out."  Remus slowly walked towards Violet.  Grabbing her hand, he led her over to the couch and pushed her down following to sit beside her.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders effectively keeping her from jumping up and leaving.  "It feels great to hold you again."

Voice quivering with unshed tears Violet cried, "Remus, please, don't do this to me.  I've suffered enough.  Just leave me alone."

"I'd thought you'd realize by now, that I'll never leave you alone.  We're soul mates, Violet, ensnared in our love.  You can't deny that you love me because both of us know it would be a lie.  I know you can't forgive me, but at least let me explain."  Remus's eyes pleaded with hers.  "Violet, I know I've hurt you and I feel guilty as hell about that.  But before I explain why, I want you to know that Vanessa means absolutely nothing to me.  She's nothing but a grasping greedy witch, intent on spoiling everyone else's happiness because there's none for her.  I met her in front of the bookshop and I assume she saw you through the window and that's why she kissed me.  She wanted revenge at you.  From the first time we met again, she realized any feeling I once had for her, which wasn't much, had disappeared when I met you.  You're my life and she didn't like that because she thinks a beautiful body will make everyone love her.  Please believe me that I love you, not her."  

"Oh, Remus, I do believe you as much as I love you.  But why, if not Vanessa, did you break things off with me?  She once told me that you had a dark secret, and I'm beginning to think this all has something to do with it.  Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"  Tears began to slide down Violet's cheeks.  She tried to hold them back but to no avail.  

"Don't cry.  I don't deserve to have you weeping for me."  Cupping her face between his hands, Remus looked her in the eyes to tell his dark secret.  "Violet, I was afraid you'd run from me if you knew the truth.  This story starts when I was just a small child.  Foolishly, I allowed myself to be bitten by a werewolf when I was a child.  I never let anyone get close to me, not until James, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore.  They knew who I was, what I was, and didn't care.  They were the first to know and not be afraid of what I had become.  Every full moon, I would transform into a deadly werewolf as I still do today.  Vanessa found out about this secret and ran.  At the time I thought I loved her, but I realized infatuation isn't love.  I never wanted to hurt you, but I was afraid you'd run.  Who could ever love a beast like me, that's what I used to believe.  I've come to my senses though.  I realized that you truly loved me and nothing would ever change that.  Tested by difficult trials, our bonds of love will never break.  We're meant to be together, you and me.  Soul mates, that's what we are.  Apart we'll always know sadness, but together, where we belong, we'll be more content then we could have ever dreamed."

Violet couldn't stop the tears that were flowing.  They weren't of sadness though, but of joy.  "Remus I do love you so."  With her left hand she punched his shoulder. "But I can't believe you didn't trust my love.  I'm not so fickle as to not love you when you're a human or a werewolf.  You'll always be my Remus Lupin, the man who holds my heart."  She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  "I've been so unhappy, but now I'm ecstatic, knowing that you love me as much as I do you."

"I'm about to make you delirious.  I've something for you."  Remus reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small black box.  "I've had this for days, trying to work up the courage to apologize to you.  Violet, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  Nobody will ever love and cherish you as much as I will.  Please say yes, or else I'll be miserable in this life time and all the rest without you right by my side."

"_Yes._"  Smiling, she watched as he slid the ring on her finger, sealing their promise with a sweet kiss.  

A little while later, she was still looking at her ring and glowing with happiness.  They were both talking about the wedding, which they had decided to have in a few weeks.  Violet was a little upset that her best friend Melody wouldn't be able to make it.  She was busy packing up at her apartment for the big move.  A few weeks ago, Violet had called her to ask her if she'd like to move down and help with the shop.  Melody was eager to get away but she had to finish working the next two months full time before she was allowed to leave.  Violet also wanted to invite one other person…Vanessa.  Maybe she had a bit of the devil inside of her, but Violet truly wanted to see Vanessa when she was in her wedding dress.  

"Remus?  I'm planning on inviting Vanessa."

"You should.  We'll show her exactly how happy a person can be if they're not vicious cold-hearted people such as her."  Remus smiled and pulled her closer.  "How long has it been since I told you I loved you?"

"A few minutes ago, but tell me again.  I shall never tire of hearing it."

Weeks later….

Violet was scared.  There were so many people at the wedding and she couldn't help but be nervous.  Waiting for the wedding march to begin, Violet scanned the crowd.  She saw Vanessa, clearly furious, and she couldn't help but grin.  Getting married to Remus was clearly going to irritate that girl to no end.  Sitting in the front pew was Melody.  Violet gasped.  She couldn't believe that Melody had come.  She didn't even know where Hogsmeade was.  This had to be Remus's doing.  Looking up the aisle, she saw her soon to be husband waiting for her, smiling.  

The music began and Violet forced her feet to move.  Head held high, she walked forward and Remus gripped her hand and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper his love into her ear.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."_

La Fin

Author's Note:  I hope I didn't disappoint with the end of this story.  I'm planning to start Sirius's story where this one left off.  I plan to start it in the next week or so.  Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or other pairings, I'd love to hear what others think.


End file.
